


Darkened Moon

by crismonwaltz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismonwaltz/pseuds/crismonwaltz
Summary: All he wants is to save the guy he likes, but is it possible?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 25





	Darkened Moon

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu X madoka magia crossover i thought if at 3am while i couldn't sleep

Streets that were once full of life were now empty, excluding the sounds of police and fire trucks in the distance. No people were around, except for two.

"Kuroo, do you remember your first love?"

A tall raven haired high schooler slowed down his footsteps at the question. Kuroo then turned to the taller blond who asked.

"My first love? That's a weird question coming from you Tsukki. It was-"

"Your first love wasn't Kenma. Or Daishou or Akaashi or Daichi. It was me."

"You? But how? We've never been close."

"You're right. In _this_ timeline we haven't. Or the ones before this. But, the first time we actually met was the one where we fell in love. You were my first love."

"In this timeline? Tsukki, what are you talking about-"

"Because of my brother Akiteru and his work, him and I constantly moved. Then we settled here. That's why I transferred to Nekoma High School and met you."

"Right. And you joined my class."

"The student council president was out that day, so you were assigned with looking after me. Assigned with helping the new kid settle in. But you did more than that. You stayed around. We spent every day together. You even made me join the volleyball club and I became a regular player just like you. We were the fearsome middle blocker duo. Do you remember?"

"I don't. I don't remember any of this. It's almost like you're making it up-"

"Because you don't remember. You couldn't. You couldn't remember the horrible weather the day I confessed. My heart was bursting out of my chest. It was a cringe confession and yet, you had the biggest goofiest smile on your face and said you felt the same."

"Tsukki, I'm sorry but I've never felt anything like that towards you."

"You couldn't remember our dates either." He muttered with a weak laugh. "School and volleyball got in the way but we made it work. We always did. We were happy. 

"Then what?"

"You died. That day... I remember it so well, so vividly. Too many things happened at once. Many said it was like _magic_ was behind all of it. There were many casualties that day. One of them should've been me. You pushed me out of the way and I never saw you again. 

I've lost count how many times I've tried. I tried doing things as normal as possible. We dated but you broke up with me. Time and time again I tried to get with you, eventually I gave up and focused on saving you. I watched you falling in love with your childhood friend, best friend, enemy and rival, the whole lot. Before I realised, you barely knew me."

"That's a lot to take in. Usually it's me telling the crazy stories. If only this was one of them. Can we stop Tsukki? I need to process all of this."

Tsukishima suddenly pulled his hand out in front of Kuroo. Kuroo looked down as he felt a cold metal object pressed against his chest.

"We have to stop here. If we continue on this path you'll die again."

"What... what about the paths we passed on our way here? Or those ones at the side?"

"They all lead up to the same thing- your death. You die. Over and over in front of me. I'm not going through that again."

"Then let me help. We can survive together and talk more about this past we share."

"No."

"No?"

"No, you're not helping. I have powers. You don't. You offered to help me in the last timeline."

"Great! What happened?"

"You died the worst way imaginable. That's why I skipped the first week of school. I couldn't see you after what happened."

"I... I see. Honestly Tsukki I don't know what to say. How did you get these powers? What exactly can you do?"

"Knowing won't help you. It's complicated." A small _tch_ came from the blond as he frantically looked around. "It's no use. I can't think of a way. Another dead end."

"You can't say that when you, we, haven't tried. Let's take a minute before we get moving again."

"Get on the ground."

"Huh? Tsukki?"

"I said get on the ground now!"

Without hesitating Kuroo launched himself on the ground, protecting him the best he could, which would do him no good at all. He held his breath as he waited for the all clear that whatever danger had come had passed.

"Kuroo."

"Tsukki? Is it safe?"

"I swear Kuroo, I'll find the future where you live. You'll live and I'll say I love you. You'll finally hear it again."

The noise of a gunshot rang around, filling the empty streets. Tsukishima's honey coloured eyes reflected nothing as he stared at Kuroo's lifeless body. He sighed before he took out a remote and pressed a button.

 _Reset_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> it's been a long time since ive actually posted something here. i have lots of ideas for do many series
> 
> idk how to link my text but @ is @shiny_lawyer if you want to follow


End file.
